Animal Orbs
Level]] Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animals Orbs. When you start a game as another character, all the Animal Orbs will remain unlocked. If you are simply hunting for Animal Orbs, you don't need to complete each level you find them in. Once you've touched them and unlocked them, you can simply exit to The Overworld instead of finishing off the entire level. Animal Orbs and Their Locations There are 26 Animal Orbs in the Xbox 360 version of the game which are needed to unlock the Animal Handler achievement. One more Animal Orb is included in each DLC pack, for a total of 28 altogether. Both of the DLC Animal Orbs are included in the PS3 version (as unlockables), thus all 28 are needed for the Animal Handler trophy. A - B Beholder *'Effect: '''Magic +2 *'Location:' Enter the '''Full Moon' level with the Cardinal and it will retrieve the Key Weapon from the second shack on the mountain for you. You can take this new weapon back to the Animal Ark and use it to open the locked door to the far left. Inside you'll find the Beholder Animal Orb. *'Required:' Golden Key. BiPolar Bear *'Effect: '''Mauls enemies with less than eleven health left, and bosses with less than eleven percent of thier total health left *'Location:' Snow World: Play through the level to the end. To speed up this process, upgrade magic to level fifteen, and combo lock the enemies with the X X X Y combo. Blow the horn near the horn sign and he should appear out of the cave. *'Required:' Horn. 'Bitey Bat' *'Effect:' Hovers over the head of an enemy randomly and holds him in place while slightly damaging him. (Useful for starting juggles.) *'Location:' Pipistrello's Cave: Defeat the Giant Bat Boss, Pipistrello. When you kill Pipistrello, it will turn into Bitey Bat. 'Burly Bear' *'Effect:' Strength +2 *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: Near the end of the level before climbing the grass patches and meeting the Ice Prince and Cyclops, there will be a cleverly disguised cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. Use a sandwich to remove the boulder and head inside. Use bombs or magic bombs to break the cracked wall inside the cave revealing Burly Bear. *'Required:' Sandwich and Bombs C - G 'Cardinal' *'Effect:' Brings you three items: The Pointy Sword, Fishing Rod, and Key Sword *'Location:' Industrial Castle: Defeat the beefy Brute to obtain. 'Chicken' *'Effect:' Strength +1, Defense +1, Agility +1 *'Location:' Medusa's Lair: Located just past the cattails at the beginning of the level. There is a faint X that marks the spot, but Pazzo can help to locate the spot, but it's right in the middle of the area, and it's hard to miss. *'Required:' Shovel 'Dragonhead' *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'Xbox 360 Location:' Comes in the Necromantic Pack DLC which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *'PS3/PC Location: Insane Store: Can be purchased for 5500 Gold. '''Frogglet *'Effect: '''Picks up items with his tongue. *'Location:' Marsh: (Pazzo is recommended): After the first graveyard fight, there should be a second fight, followed by the character going through a gate and into a cut scene. In the area of the second graveyard fight, there should be an X on the ground amongst the upper row of headstones (it's right under a mausoleum). Pazzo can help you find this, but it's hard to miss. Dig in this spot to get Frogglet. *'Required:' Shovel 'Giraffey' *'Effect:' Increases XP gain by 10% *'Location:' Desert: Play through the level until you reach the mid-point. There should be an alien ship in the background messing around with a pyramid that's glowing red on the inside. The alien ship will throw the top of the pyramid back on and leave. Giraffey's dig location is in this area. His effect is nerfed the higher your strength is, and you require twenty more XP per level every time you level up. It is recommended that you avoid using him after level twenty. *'Required:' Shovel 'Golden Whale' *'Effect:' Occasionally drops gold. (About one ) *'Xbox 360 Location:' Comes in the Can't stop crying DLC. To get this, buy and obtain one achievement in Battleblock Theater. *'PS3/PC Location:' N/A. H - N 'Hawkster' *'Effect:' Attacks downed enemies and will recover fruit from any enemy that is killed if he sees them die. Can only have one piece of fruit at a time. If multiple enemies die at once he will only grab fruit from one of them. The in-game description fails to mention this very useful attribute. If playing multiplayer, your friends can recieve the fruit from Hawkster by running into the fruit before Hawster flies back to you. All pecks do one damage that earns you XP with each hit. Depending on the weapon the player uses, Hawkster can also critical hit, freeze, shock, poison, and ignite enemies on fire. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: After fighting the first group of enemies, look for the hut with a Horn sign in front of it. Blow the horn in front of the hut to make Hawkster come out. If you meet the Bear Mini-Boss, you've gone too far. The hut and horn sign can be seen in the first cut scene of the level. *'Required:' Horn 'Install Ball' *'Effect:' Randomly shoots enemies with a purple colored plasma ball. *'Location:' Alien Ship: After the big alien starts the countdown, blow up the energy beam console and go up to the top of the screen. There should a be a fairly hard to see doorway with Install Ball to the right once you enter the door. 'Meowburt' *'Effect:' Agility +3 *'Location': Parade: after the characters hit their heads on the cave ceiling in the chase scene go into the cave, come back out, and meowburt will be waiting there. ' '''Monkeyface *'Effect:' Increases enemies' chance to drop food and weapons. *'Location:' Church Store: Can be purchased for 750 Gold. Mr. Buddy *'Effect: '''Allows you to dig faster. *'Location:' Home Castle: In the very first room of the game, with the three tutorial characters, locate the one in medical clothing, at the far left of the room. There is an X in the hay under the character in medical clothing. Pazzo can help to locate this. Dig to reveal Mr. Buddy. *'Required:' Shovel O - R 'Owlet' *'Effect:' Finds food hidden in trees. *'Location:' Forest Entrance: Before you actually enter the forest, in the section where you have the opportunity to ride the crocodile, look for musical notes coming from behind a group of bushes at the end of the area. Walk around the bushes to find Owlet. 'Pazzo' *'Effect:' When a buried item is onscreen, Pazzo will hover over above and scratch at the ground where the item is. Dig with your shovel to recover the item. *'Location:' Snow Store: Can be purchased for 750 Gold. 'Pelter' *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots snow balls at enemies. *'Xbox 360 Location:' Comes in the King Pack DLC which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *'PS3/PC Location: Insane Store: Can be purchased for 5500 Gold. '''Piggy *'Effect:' Increases the amount of health you regain from food you pick up. (x2 HP from fruit, x1.5 from turkey/burgers) *'Location:' Swamp Village Store: Can be purchased for 585 Gold. Rammy *'Effect:' Knocks down enemies randomly, or friends when competeing to kiss the princess. (He doesn't have to charge to knock enemies/friends down; just drag him through them. You can take advantage of this and drag him through slimes to get enormous amounts of XP very fast.) Rammy can also critical hit enemies if the player's current weapon features a critical hit chance. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: Defeat the Bear Boss with the banner on its back. Rammy should be floating around the bear, and will attack you until you defeat the bear. S - Z Scratchpaw *'Effect: '''Strength +1, Agility +2 *'Location: Sand Castle Interior: Scratchpaw is very easy to find, as soon as you enter the level you'll see it behind the wall looking at you through a window. Blow up the crack in the wall with two bombs or magic bombs and you'll be able to walk behind the wall to get it. *'Required: '''Bombs 'Seahorse *'Effect:' Allows you to move through water faster. *'Location:' Thieves Forest: A fairly easy-to-find Animal Orb, Seahorse is floating over the small stream after the defecating deer. Sherbert *'Effect:' Allows you to jump higher. *'Location:' Animal Ark: Go into the Animal Ark on the Blacksmith stage and run to the left. Once you reach the end of the ship, use your magic jump to reach Sherbert. He is located on a ledge and is partially hidden by your character status. You can also reach him by jumping and pressing X, X, Y over and over while facing the locked door. Soon your character will hit himself high enough in order to reach Sherbert. Snailburt *'Effect:' Defense +5, Agility -5 *'Location:' Marsh: Near the end of the level. This Animal Orb is fairly out in the open and easy to locate next to one of the huts. Snoot *'Effect:' Strength +2 *'Location:' Cyclops' Fortress: Place two bombs or magic bombs near the cracked enclave in the wall (after the portrait of Cyclops) to reveal Snoot. Bomb projectile magic (this includes foes' magic) can also break open the crack. *'Required: '''Bombs 'Spiny' *'Effect:' Defense +2 *'Location:' Volcano Store: Purchased for 680 gold. 'Troll' *'Effect:' 1% increase of health regeneration every eight seconds. *'Location:' Thieves' Forest: Once you have encountered the first four Trolls, you will see the Troll orb peeking out of a hole in the wall. Place three bombs near the crack to break it open. *'Required:' Bombs 'Yeti' *'Effect:' Prevents player from being frozen by ice-based attacks. *'Location:' Snow World: At the end of the level, before proceeding uphill to the ice cave entrance, the Yeti is found behind the shack with the smoking chimney and side window lights on. 'Zebra ' *'Effect:' Helps find food in grass patches. *'Location:' Desert Chase: After you escape the alien ship, proceed with the level until you see a Saracen on a Camel with a Zebra orb, follow him quickly and avoid the scorpions and quicksand. It doesn't matter how fast you move, as long as you keep moving you'll catch him; all mounts (amels, Horses, and Dinosaurs) move slower than a player with agility level one using Snailburt and the Bear's club for -10 agility. Once you reach the Saracen, kill him and you can now pick up the Zebra orb. DLC 'Pelter' *'Effect:' Occasionally throws snow balls at enemies. *'Xbox 360 Location: Comes in the King Pack DLC which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *'''PS3/PC Location: Insane Shop: Can be purchased for 5500 Gold. Dragonhead *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'Location:' Comes in the Necromantic Pack DLC which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. *'PS3/PC Location:' Insane Store: Can be purchased for 5500 Gold. Golden Whale *'Effect:' Occasionally drops gold. *'Xbox 360 Location:' Comes in the Can't stop crying DLC. To get this, buy and obtain one achievement in Battleblock Theater. *'PS3/PC Location:' N/A. Note: Both Pelter and Dragonhead are DLC in the Xbox 360 version, but are included as items to buy in the Insane Store in the PS3/PC version. Achievements/Trophies * "Animal Handler" 20G/Bronze : The player has collected all Animal Orbs in the game. Note: Xbox 360 players do not need the DLC Animal Orbs to get the achievement. The PS3 version has the Xbox 360 DLC included, so the Pelter and Dragonhead are required. Video Guide See also * Animal Ark * Pet Tiers * Weapon Tiers Sources * Gamefaqs topic Category:Zebra Category:Animal Orbs Category:Items